1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging container for oblong articles. The container includes a lower part with a bottom wall, with two side walls extending from the bottom wall and diverging at the same angle and with two end walls which extend from the bottom wall and connect the side walls. The container further includes a cover for closing the opening formed by the free edges of the side walls and the end walls. The cover is pivotally attached through a hinge on one of the end walls and in its closed position is in locking engagement with the other end wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A container of the above-described type made of plastics material is known and sold on the market. In this container, the lower part and the cover are made in a single piece, so that the container can only be constructed in a single color or transparent. In addition, due to the construction in a single piece, the molding tools for manufacturing the containers are expensive. Another disadvantage is the fact that when the covers are closed the containers cannot be stacked into each other and require substantial space for storage. In addition, the containers cannot be stacked because the end walls extend perpendicularly or almost perpendicularly relative to the bottom wall. Finally, the cover can be easily torn from the lower part, so that the lower part can no longer be closed for storing tools, such as drills, milling cutters, etc. In other words, the known container is a product which must be thrown away even if only the lower part or the cover are damaged.